From Grimsborough with Love/Dialogues
Jones: So far, no murders reported . This could be our very first... Jones: Spoke too soon. Hello? Over the line:Is that the Grimsborough Police Department? Jones: What? Who is this? Over the line:Is this the Grimsborough Police Department?! Jones:Yes... Over the line: Come over to the Leisure Center quickly! Jones:Wait... Jones:Drat, they hung up. Never mind, let's go and find out why this caller wanted us over at the Leisure Center Chapter 1 Investigate Swimming Pool (Before investigating) Jones: Freeze! Grimsborough Police Department! Sergei: Police! Thank heavens! Jones: Calm down sir. Where did you find the body? Sergei: Over there in the pool! Jones: Well, there's no crime scene without a murder! (After investigating) Jones: You remember her don't you ? It's Veronica Blade. She helped us with Eva's murder and your very first murder when you came back with us. Jones: When did you see her body Mr... Sergei: Yablokov Jones: Mr. Yablokov, when did you see her body? Sergei: I phoned as soon as I saw her floating in the water Jones: Mr. Yablokov don't move! wants to ask you some questions. Sergei: I wasn't planning on going anywhere else anyway Autopsy the Victim's Body: Nathan: Well, Jones there's one thing I can tell you about the victim: Her killer killed her like she wanted her wiped off the face of the earth! Nathan: Handling her body was difficult but I still managed it. I say it was difficult because your victim was still wet when she was electrocuted Jones: So her killer electrified the pool before pushing her in? Or they pushed her in then electrified the pool? Nathan: I can't determine, but I did find blonde hair on your victim and as I could see Veronica had black hair Jones: So her killer has blonde hair! That's a start! Talk to Sergei Jones: You were saying about the victim? Sergei: Yes I was. At the time of the murder I saw Miss Blade at gunpoint being sent into the leisure center through the way you came in. Sergei: I also heard a heated argument then no sooner did it finish I fled the scene Jones: You fled the scene? Sergei: I had too. The force was too great to see her being fried to death Jones: Did you get a look at the killer? Sergei: I saw that they looked older than 20. About my age but maybe younger. (After talking to Sergei) Jones: Blonde hair and older than 20? Who do we know that fits that description? Jones:You're right ! Mikhail Levin! Jones:Let's see what he has to say on the matter! Talk to Mikhail Mikhail: we meet again! Jones:Yes Mikhail. And this is the time we get you behind bars once and for all Mikhail: I wouldn't be so sure. I may have a little something to help you... Jones: Oh come on! There's no way a prisoner like you could help us! Mikhail: Fine. Don't take my advice and you'll be even more lost! Jones: Okay, you win! Now tell us what you know! Mikhail: I think you may find a certain something in the Leisure Center's car park... Investigate Leisure Center Car Park (Before investigating) Jones: remind me never to trust convicts like Mikhail again. If he takes us on a wild goose chase I'll kill him Jones: Figuratively of course... (After investigating) Jones: Ash? That's all you found? So now we have a smoker! Jones: Alright, alright let's send it to Grace and see what she comes up with. Analyze Ash Grace: The ash you picked up is cigar ash but it belongs neither to the killer nor the victim. Jones: And who is the owner of the cigar? Oh, let me guess. Alden Greene? Grace:No actually. A certain Russian mobster: Nikolai Kamarov Jones:Well let's see what this Kamarov has to say Ask Nikolai about the victim Jones: We found your cigar ash outside the car park at the scene of a crime! Care to explain Nikolai: Alright Inspector, you got me. But tell me, what does that have to do with me? Jones: You were found near a car where Miss Blade was murdered! Nikolai: Listen officer. I am a mobster not a murderer and you know Americans and Russians! We were at war once, do you not remember?! Jones: Your occupation doesn't save you from being a suspect Kamarov! Nikolai: If you want more information officers, I advise you to ask Miss Ivana Golovanov for more. She's waiting to see you, is she not? Jones: No... (After talking to Nikolai) Jones: I will say this about Nikolai: He's a hinderance but maybe he's helped us! Jones: Let's see what this Ivana has to tell us. See what Ivana wants to tell you Ivana: I see you saw Veronica in the pool officers? Jones: Yes we did. As you may know she's dead. Ivana: Dead?! What a shame. Jones: You seem to take her death a bit too lightly Miss Golovanov... Ivana: I'm just not surprised. Her kind are often the type of people that always die. Jones: "Her kind"? Ivana: Yes. All the rich prisoners, but I believe that she used her wealth to get out of prison. Ivana: But I found this gun where she was murdered. Take it. (After talking to Ivana) Jones: Veronica's starting to remind me of the people we met in Maple Heights now. More concerned about their reputation than other people! 'Examine gun Jones: Good! Now let's get these prints analyzed! Analyze Fingerprints Alex: I don't know how this has happened but... Jones: Yes... Alex: This gun has Sergei's fingerprints all over it. Either this is his gun or the killer took it off him. Jones: Looks like Sergei's earned himself another visit Ask Sergei about the gun Jones: Alright Sergei, we found a gun at the scene of the crime apparently being used to hold Veronica at gunpoint Sergei: Yes officers. The gun's mine. Sergei: But I was miles away from Veronica! Also, I rarely use it. Jones: So why do you use it then? Sergei: In the Russian mob, and any mob for that matter, it's every man for himself. And brute strength and bare hands aren't enough to defend yourself against your rivals. Chapter 2 Jones: Well, we've made a start. We know that Veronica's killer has blonde hair and is older than 20. Jones: You've got a point ! Sergei also has blonde hair, he could well be the killer. But it may also be Mikhail or Ivana. GIven her hatred for Veronica. Jones: Another phone call? Who is it this time? Jones: Hello? Over the phone: Officer Jones? It's Ashton. Jones: Asthon?! Over the phone: Are you not surprised to hear me? Jones: No. But I never expected your help on the case Over the phone: Come over to my home immediately and I'll help you. Jones: Okay Ashton but you'd better co-operate! Jones: Well let's head over to see what Ashton wants --At the Cooper family mansion-- Jones: Alright Ashton, we're here now. So tell us what you know. Ashton: Are you looking for someone with blonde hair? Jones: Yes... Ashton: And someone older than 20? Jones: Oh for goodness sake Ashton just tell us already! Ashton: Oh alright! I'll cut to the chase. Ashton: As I was practicing my knife throwing I saw fire billowing in the distance so I went to get a closer look and I saw a mansion apparently belonging to Miss Blade being set on fire and being looted! Jones: Did you get a close up of who was there? Ashton: No, but I did hear the rioters speaking, or rather shouting, Russian including the person who killed Miss Blade. Jones: So the person who led the riots is our killer! Ashton: Exactly! Jones: Right Ashton...thank you... Ashton: Jones, I am not the only one who will surprise you. Somebody else will help you and bring Veronica's killer to justice! --Back at the station-- Jones: Who would think that Ashton Cooper would co-operate with us?! Jones: But we now know the killer speaks Russian! Jones:In the meantime, we should investigate the mansion Ashton told us about! Investigate Blade Family Mansion (Before investigating) Jones: Looks like a revolution occurred here! Look at it! What a mess! Jones: But I'm sure we'll find something here (After investigating) Jones: Looks like someone wanted Veronica's legacy obliterated. But I'm sure we can fix this voice recorder and these notes, right ? Jones: And who's...You there, freeze! Grill Dimitri on his presence at the mansion Jones: And what were you doing at the mansion Dimitri? Being in the riot?! Dimitri: Come now Jones, be realistic. Do I look like someone who would participate in riots? Niet, I do not. Jones: So what were you doing at the mansion?! Dimitri: I was here to help Mr. Kamarov. Jones: Help Nikolai? Dimitri: Yes. Ask him if you like. Or you can hear my perspective if you like. Jones: We may as well hear your side of the story. Dimitri: Very well. Our story begins with a young heiress, she's a descendant of Colonel Dexter Blade and the heir to the Blade family... --The day of the riots-- Flashback Veronica: Officers of the Grimsborough Police Department, I stand before you today as a co-operator of your allies. Flashback Veronica: If you are hearing this message then my time may be over or is just about over. Flashback Veronica: Since I helped you catch Miss McAlister and Miss Murphy I feel even more in danger and my co-operation will cost me my life. Flashback Nikolai: Open up! Flashback Veronica: In fact, I know my co-operation will cost me and co-operation will cost any suspect of yours . You're my last hope! Dimitri: It's at this point in our story that along comes the rioters. They are people seemingly without a conscience for whom the ends always justify the means and it is their leader who decides their target should not be Veronica but rather Veronica's house. Dimitri: But the efforts of those involved in getting Veronica out alive are not in vain. Rather two other men help her escape. Kamarov and Yablokov. As the story ends Dimitri: The rest that happened to Veronica, as they say is history. (After talking to Dimitri) Jones: Something tells me Dimitri's sending us on a wild goose chase as well. Examine torn paper Jones: These look like notes, and if they were found near the voice recorder they could be used to send a message out through it! Examine Voice recorder Jones: Good work now let's get this to Alex and see what he gets out of it! Analyze Voice recorder Alex: I tried to get it analyzed but it wasn't easy. Jones: You mean, we've reached a dead end?! Alex: No, because I managed to find this last message that will be of interest. Voice recorder: Officers of the Grimsborough Police Department, I stand before you today as a co-operator of your allies. Voice recorder: If you are hearing this message then my time may be over or is just about over. Voice recorder: Since I helped you catch Miss McAlister and Miss Murphy I feel even more in danger and my co-operation will cost me my life. Voice recorder: In fact, I know my co-operation will cost me and co-operation will cost any suspect of yours . You're my last hope! Jones: She really was a desperate woman, and it seems that she died wanting to redeem herself. Ask Nikolai about assisting the victim Jones: I think you've got a bit more explaining to do Nikolai! Nikolai: Alright, you win! Yes, I did help Veronica escape from her mansion when it was being looted. But I wasn't driving, my associate Mr. Yablokov was driving. Nikolai: Speaking of rioting I saw somebody else there. Jones: Who? Nikolai: Does this ring a bell? Cold blue eyes, wears a gold chain, has scratches on his neck?! Jones: I knew it! Mikhail has sent us on a wild goose chase! Make Mikhail confess about his participation in the riots against Veronica's mansion Jones: End of the line Mikhail! You're looking at least 15 years in a cage! So start singing! Mikhail: Alright, alright! Yeah I did participate in the riots! But that's all! Mikhail'': She had it coming anyways! The snooty and arrogant woman! Mikhail: Whilst we were banged up in prison she was allowed free! Jones: Most likely because you haven't done anything to DESERVE to be free! Chapter 3 The Chief: Gentlemen, you have had four hours. You had better have progress. Jones: Well, we have some attributes there. I'm sure we won't be far off... The Chief: You have a victim, now all you need is a killer and a murder weapon. Go back to your original scene and have another look. Or even better look further in the Changing rooms Jones: The changing rooms?! The Chief: The changing rooms! Jones: What could we possibly find in changing rooms? Jones: Still, we'd be surprised eh ? ''Investigate Swimming Pool'' Jones: Nothing?! You found nothing?! Jones: Alright, let's investigate the changing rooms. ''Investigate Changing Rooms'' J''ones'': An electric heater?! Where did that come from?! Jones: You're right Alex: It's also a portable one! Jones: So the killer carried the heater into the pool? Alex: That's right, and since the heater had no plug it simply worked when the killer threw it in Alex: Congrats, you've got your murder weapon! Jones: Well, this case is certainly strange. We've got a few leads but no more new ones Sergei: , may I see you? ''See why Sergei wants to see you'' Jones: Yes Sergei, what is it? Sergei: I didn't get a good look at your killer but I did determine that your killer is Aryan Jones:Aryan? Sergei: Blonde hair and blue eyes. And they brought Miss Blade in through that car there. ''Investigate Car'' Jones: I thought only police used handcuffs... Ivana: Police aren't the only ones, those ones are mine! ''Ask Ivana why she is on the scene'' Ivana: What the devil are you doing by my car?! Jones: In case you've forgotten Ivana, we are the police we are allowed to search your car! Jones: And as you know a prisoner has died from this car! Ivana: Yeah, a prisoner has died! So who do I owe a prisoner's life too?! Jones: You owe a prisoner's life to their family and so forth! Ivana: Veronica hasn't GOT a family anymore officer! ''(After talking to Ivana)'' Jones: We can't say Ivana's guilty of Veronica's death but judging from the police records we have since our Police force merged with Pacific Bay's we can say that Ivana's guilty of other things! --Some time later-- Jones: Well, this is strange. And we were going so well! Jones: Just what we need! The Chief calling! Jones: Hello? Alden Greene: Remember me Jones? Jones: ALDEN GREENE?! Alden Greene: That was the way you reacted when Ashton called you. Jones: What do you want?! Alden Greene: I want to co-operate with you. Jones: What could you possibly have for us? Alden Greene: Nothing if you don't listen! Jones: Well, anything is better than nothing. Alright, what do you want? Alden Greene: I've heard that you're nearly there to catching Veronica's killer officers. Jones: Yes Alden. We are Alden Greene: I believe I've got the last piece of evidence you need: I may not have seen Veronica's murder but I did hear that someone left out the back. And that someone was a woman! Jones: Thanks Alden... Jones: Well I believe we've got everything. Let's bring Veronica's killer to justice! ''Take care of the Killer now!''' ''Jones: You're under arrest Ivana for the murder of Veronica Blade! Ivana: Shame. We barely got to know each other. But really though she had it coming like Mikhail told you! Jones: I think you got time to know each other fairly well to be honest! Ivana: We did not! Because whilst I was in prison she was allowed to be free and I suspected it to be part of her wealth! So I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. Ivana: So on the night when I killed her I kidnapped her and brought her to the Leisure Center at gunpoint, she didn't look so powerful when she had her hands in the air... --The day of the murder-- Flashback Ivana: End of the line Veronica. But do you know what happens to people who were killers who now co-operate with the police? They die. Flashback Veronica: I have earned my freedom Ivana. You have done nothing worthy of being free from prison! Flashback Ivana: I know! But your freedom has come to an end and it ends right now, right here! Flashback Veronica: I co-operated with the police force and will die a martyr! Flashback Ivana: A martyr? Pah! All the others will know is that you died in disgrace! Flashback Veronica: "The others" you speak of Ivana are not worthy of associating with! They're all killers who earned their place: Behind bars! Left to die in prison! Flashback Ivana: You will say no more! Flashback Veronica: I will say no more because...I have nothing more to say! But I will say this: Go ahead and kill me! Judge Hall: Ivana Golovanov, you have been brought before this court on the charge of the murder of Veronica Blade. What do you have to say for yourself? Ivana: I have said it before and I will say it again! She had it coming! She was a former prisoner allowed to walk free and other prisoners were left to die in prison! Judge Hall: It may come to your attention Miss Golovanov that Veronica actually helped catch two killers and what did you do? Ivana: That is no excuse! Judge Hall: Suit yourself. I hereby sentence you to life in prison for the murder of another former prisoner! Court is adjourned. Jones: Veronica was a brave woman, and she died trying to redeem herself. Jones: But who would have thought Ivana would be caught with the co-operation of the men we thought wouldn't be so co-operative?! Category:Dialogues